


A Soul for a Soul

by scarletwanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Character Death, F/F, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Infinity Gems, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Soul Stone (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletwanda/pseuds/scarletwanda
Summary: request: hi 💖 could you do wanda + 65. “Don’t you dare try selling your soul for me.”, please? 🧡





	A Soul for a Soul

Wind gushed past your face as you looked at the most magnificent view you’d ever seen. The foreign planet held beauty you never could’ve dreamt of, however lonely and destroyed it actually was, you looked at the deep purple of the horizon in front of you consumed with worship. It almost made you forget why you were here. _Almost_. It almost made you forget one of you had to hit rock bottom to even have the chance of restoring the universe. 

Wanda sat on a rock a few feet to your left. Her fiery red hair glowing brighter than ever against the dark background. But her green eyes are what stood out to you the most. You loved how deep they were. How lost you could get in them. It was like she personally held all the secrets to the universe inside of them. A watery smile reached your eyes ever so slightly as you took in the sight of your one true love. You tried to carve the image into your brain. To truly remember her as she was. 

Not that it mattered. Within moments you wouldn’t have any memories whatsoever. You’d fall to your death and into a void. You had to say goodbye. Get it over with. You couldn’t stay here much longer. Wanda had to get back. Deliver the stone to the others. 

You slowly took a step forward. Not planning on doing anything just yet. You just wanted to check out the distance. See what you were up against. But something about it alarmed Wanda, she sprung up at once, charging forward and grabbing you by the shoulder. 

You looked at her, surprised, but the terrified look on her face told you what she thought you were gonna do. You grabbed her hand with yours gently, smiling kindly at her. You could see her let out a breath of relief as she realized you weren’t gonna jump. It made your smile falter, you may not have planned on jumping at that exact moment, but you were gonna jump eventually. Suddenly it hit you that Wanda probably didn’t spend the last 50 minutes coming to terms with your untimely death. In fact, Wanda had been thinking of ways to get the stone without anyone jumping. But the Red Skull was very clear. _A soul for a soul_. To Wanda, this only left one other option: she was gonna jump. 

You stood in silence a little while longer before you both found yourself facing each other, holding the others hands tightly.

‘I think we both know what has to happen.’ Your voice cut through the silence, it felt weirdly loud after such a long time of not speaking. 

A haunted look made its way onto Wanda’s face. 

‘I don’t think we do.’ Her voice was soft and vulnerable. 

‘Wanda…’ You began, a dreamy look overtook your eyes, the look you always got when you looked at Wanda. A sad smile displayed on your lips. 

‘I love you so much. There was a time in my life where I thought I could never feel this way about anyone. But you changed me for the better. I always wanted to find a way to thank you and I never quite thought it would be like this, but sometimes we don’t get to write the ending to our own stories.’ 

Wanda’s mouth was agape, her eyes never blinked once yet two stray tears made their way down her cheeks. 

‘I’m doing this because I know the others will never stand a chance at winning this thing if they don’t have you. I’m doing this because I believe in you, and because I know you can do this.’ 

You put your forehead against hers. Both of you closing your eyes. You swallowed away the lump in your throat, leaning away from Wanda and taking a step backwards. Your fingers lightly touched as you walked away. Your arms stretching as you tried to hold on for as long as possible. You gave her a big smile as you walked away. Wanda’s shocked eyes followed you as you walked closer the edge. 

‘It’s okay.’ You mouthed the words to her. Afraid that if you attempted to say them out loud your voice would crack. You turned away from her as you took your last steps. You stopped at the edge and stared at the few tiny rocks your feet had kicked over the edge before raising your head, staring at the gorgeous view one last time. Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath, relaxing all of your muscles as you let yourself fall forward. 

As you let yourself fall you started to experience the sinking feeling you get on a rollercoaster, that air time feeling that you get throughout your whole body. But the feeling didn’t last long. You were being pulled back forcefully. All you could make out right before your back hit the rock and you closed your eyes tightly from the pain was a bright red glow. 

You opened your eyes to the sight of Wanda standing in front of you with her hand raised in the air. The soft green of her eyes had been replaced with a scarlet red. She had been glued to the ground as you walked to your death. She wanted to scream and cry and tell you to stop and beg you to stay but somehow she couldn’t. Not until you slowly fell forwards. Not until you let yourself go did she regain the ability to fight. And as soon as she did she pulled you back. Pulled you back to solid ground. Because there was no way in hell she was gonna let you go like this. There was no way in hell she was gonna give you up for a stone. 

‘Wanda, what are you-‘ 

**‘Don’t you dare try selling your soul for me.’**

You slowly stood up, wincing at the sore muscles in your back. ‘Wanda listen-‘ 

‘No. I’m not letting you go. I’m not losing you too. I _can’t_ lose you too. I can’t live with all this loss. It should be me.’ 

And with that she leapt backwards and towards the cliff. 

‘No!’ Your voice echoed throughout the infinite empty space. You raised your hand, a bright blue ray of energy shooting forwards, exploding on the ground in front of Wanda, causing her to fly back a few feet. 

‘Wanda stop! I’m not gonna let you do this!’ 

You raised your hands to her face. Forcing her to look at you. 

‘You can’t do this. This is not how your story ends. Just let me do this. For you. For us. For everyone.’ 

Sobs left Wanda’s mouth as her fist clenched the front of your uniform. 

‘I can’t. I can’t do this without you. I need you. Please… don’t go.’ Her expression was pleading, her words ripped your heart in two. You wrapped your arms tightly around her. Kissing her temple and taking in the familiar scent of _her_. 

You loosened your arms around her but Wanda held on tightly. You tried to push back. Sobs now wracking through your chest. You wanted to stay with Wanda, comfort her and go back home. Fuck the stones. Fuck the plan. You could just live out your days with Wanda, have a nice and easy life. But in the back of your mind you knew you couldn’t. You could never live a nice and easy life knowing you could’ve brought back millions of loved ones. You would never be able to rest. 

You grabbed Wanda by the shoulders. ‘Please.’ You sobbed. ‘Let me go.’ 

She pulled at your uniform with all her might, she was pounding on your chest trying to get you to move away from the edge. She put up a fight, screamed, cried, sobbed. But eventually, Wanda slowly let go of you. You walked towards the edge, everything felt like it went in slow motion. You couldn’t believe you were leaving Wanda behind like this. But she was strong, much stronger than you, and you knew she´d be able to take the stone and stop Thanos. So you kept walking, so far you couldn’t feel solid ground anymore. No hesitation. No looking back. The last you heard were Wanda´s screams before everything went black. 

When Wanda woke back up she was submerged in water. The sky was dark, darker than before, and it took her a second to realize she was still on Vormir. She sat up, her wet hair falling over her shoulders. She sat up on her knees and looked around for you when she suddenly felt a pressing weight in her right hand.

Opening her fist, a small orange gem was revealed. The soul stone. Your sacrifice had worked. You were gone. Wanda stared at the rock, fresh tears filling her eyes. She clenched her fist and punched the water. Sobbing as she realized she could never get you back. Wanda sat there in the water, staring at her reflection. Cradling something everyone in the universe would gladly kill for. But it had no value to her. It couldn’t mean less to her. She wanted the soul inside the stone back. And so Wanda sat there, her body growing tired and limp from grief until she went cold in the still water. 


End file.
